Here and Now
by DemonPhoenix9
Summary: Xellos drop by Filia's place. And she has alot to say even the words "Xellos, I forgive you"
1. Default Chapter

Here and Now Just to tell you this is Xel/Fi fic o.k. Bye Bye ^_^  
  
Xellos Metallium slowly tossed in his bed and woke up abruptly. He looked to the dark purple paneled window. With the dark curtains flapping in cool night seaside breeze on Wolf Pack island. His ears perked as he heard a familiar howl and he hastily teleported to the throne room where his mistress beckoned him.  
  
His mistress was casually sitting in her throne holding a glass blood red wine while about 5 wolves were curled up at her feet. Her red lips pursed as she finished taking another sip from her glass. "Xellos, I would like you to take a vacation. Stop looking at me like that I don't mean forever just for a couple of days. You should take the time to see an old friend or companion. Whatever. But just one person because I'm just giving you a day or maybe a couple of hours. I haven't decided let's just see if anything comes up. Ne. Now leave" and she threw him a gentle yet predatory smile and he was gone. Leaving her to drink to hearts content.  
  
Xellos not knowing where to go just teleported to a café in a dismal town which he didn't care who the occupants were of it. "Hmm, now just who should I visit? Let's see maybe Zelgadis.nah. Lina and Gourry maybe..hmm no thank you. Uhh Amelia.(shudders) if I want to stay in good health no. So that only leaves.(Xellos' face brightened) yes it's perfect my favourite dragon FILIA!" Xellos nodded his head in his decision and instantly teleported. Forgetting or just didn't want to pay the bill for peppermint tea and cherry cheesecake.  
  
Xellos knocked at her door with enthusiasm. It opened slowly. "Ne, ne Filia guess who it it's your favourite mazoku..me" chirped Xellos. But was soon greeted by a one eye foxed holding a green haired baby. The fox tilted its head and spoke.  
  
"Hmmm what are you doing here."  
  
********************************************** So what do you think. Please review. Chapter 2 Filia meets up with her fav. Mazoku. 


	2. Myself

Xellos stared at the fox and soon found himself sweatdropping and scratch the back of his head until his body told him to stop or he would have quite a large bald spot. Jillas blinked then stepped back giving Xellos room to come in, so he can shut the door. Jillas sighed, " If your looking Filia- neesan, she's outside. Your very lucky she's no longer in her bad mood, cause Gravos accidentally stepped on her tail. Poor guy he's still healing after she maced him. Just go out that door and you should find her," Jillas pointed his furry hand to the other side of the room while supporting the baby Val. Xellos nodded his head.  
  
"Thanks and also thanks for the warning," then Xellos teleported outside which was much quicker than walking to the door. Filia's backyard was quite large decorated with trees, flowerbeds, gardens and a fountain. Xellos whistled but didn't find the dragon he was looking for. "I can't believe a short-tempered dragon would have such a caml and beatufil..Itee",Xellos grudgingly pulled the mace that planted itself from above him on his head off. Xellos with the mace in his left looked up to Filia's roof. There he saw her glaring down at him then she teleported to the ground.  
  
"Namagomi, what the heck are you doing snooping around my house!" Filia screeched while grabbing her mace from his hand. Xellos pouted and looked up at Filia with tears started growing at the corners of his eyes.  
  
"Well (sniff) I only came (sniff) to see you and how you were doing and a you hit me with your mace for no reason. I mean can't your favourite mazoku stop by to see his favourite dragon just to chat," wailed Xellos as he wiped fake tears from his eyes. After that ordeal he expected mace-sama to be planted on his head again but nothing happened except Filia smiling and her sitting down on her porch motioning Xellos to sit down with her.  
  
"You, know what Xellos I've been meaning to talk to you lately," Filia said and grinned when she saw his confused face.  
  
"You have Filia-chaan?" Xellos stared at her with eyes open. There was quite a bit of silence after that. Until Xellos decided to speak. "So, Filia how's life been to you so far after the whole Darkstar and ancient dragon massacre", Xellos twiddled with his fingers waiting for he reply. Filia sighed and looked up at him with a smiling face.  
  
"Xellos, you know what I've finally decided to live in the here and now", Filia spoke gently while Xellos still looked confused.  
  
"The here and now what does that mean Fi-chan?" Filia leaned closer.  
  
"I will stop dwelling in the past I will fully accept what my race has done to the Ancient Dragons. I will repent their sins by raising Val. However I will never loose my faith in my race or change myself. I am who I am and I will keep walking to the future, facing the present as myself. I will never stop being Filia for the sins my race committed and I know they can be forgiven. So with those words I forgive you, Xellos for almost destroying my race", Filia flushed at her statement. Xellos however opened his eyes wide at Filia.  
  
" You, you forgive me Fi-chan," Xellos stuttered. Filia nodded her head and came closer to Xellos face; so close it was near enough to kiss. Filia took a deep breath.  
  
"Don't think I won't call you namagomi though anymore, you jerk', Filia screamed while Xellos huffed and glared  
  
"I thought you forgave me you loud-mouthed, selfish dragon". Filia huffed and her eyebrows twitched.  
  
"Yes, I forgave you but I can still insult you cause you're a jerk mazoku who should be clobbered and your annoying AND you'll always be a namgomi" so Xellos and Filia continued insulting each other until Xellos' mistress summoned.  
  
While on Wolf Pack Island Xellas noticed Xellos was red in the face and asked, "Did you have a good vacation," Xellos winked at.  
  
"Sore wa .ah forget it yes I did". And he smiled up at her waiting for his next mission.  
  
*********************************************** So what did you think about my story. Hope you liked it bye for now. 


End file.
